All terrain vehicles or “ATVs” are receiving increasing attention for use in non-recreational applications. These vehicles are capable of stably traveling over difficult terrain, such as sandy or broken ground, while carrying a significant load of equipment, making them an excellent choice for off-road transportation. The relatively simple construction of the ATV also provides a reliable, low maintenance vehicle. These features have traditionally made the ATV a popular choice among outdoor enthusiasts who have used the vehicle for various sports and leisure activities. However, these features also make the vehicle very useful for reconnaissance, border patrol, search and rescue, remote firefighting, and other non-recreational applications.
ATVs are frequently outfitted with cargo racks for use in transporting objects used by the recreational ATV user. Most of these racks are rather simple platforms or metal bar arrangements without the capability of securely carrying significant loads.